Elle's 47th Annual Hunger Games
by 12Primrose
Summary: Elle, is different. She is "enhanced" by the capitol, and it is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I am 14 years old. I am from district six. The one that all you know about is that they have morphline addicts. But, we are the district that that produces medicine, and "enhancements" for the Capitols' people. If you were to look at me, you would see a frail, tiny, scared girl. With brown curls falling loosely over her shoulders. That is all anyone sees in me, but that's not your fault, because I have never even grown close to anyone since I was little, since the scientists thought I would be perfect for their experiment.  
>The Capitol people want to enhance their strength, sight, smell, hearing, and speed, with complete ease. So they of course have the courtesy to test on lab mice first. But when all they do is fall in comas for a few days they decide it's safe enough for us. The scientists want children that are tiny, and don't have a lot of strength and speed to begin with, and they found six year old me. They took me from my family, and started the testing.<br>Of course I was scared and i missed my family, but they told be I was safe there, and that they were only going to make me better. But now, I know better. The first thing they did was inject this pale green liquid into my body. The first thing I did was scream in pain, it only took ten seconds for me to black out, then I was in sort of a deep sleep, but the pain was still there, for an endless three days. Even though I was only six,I wanted to be dead, I had lost all emotion. Even now the only one I have managed to grow back. Is Hatred. I hate the Capitol.  
>That was the first test, and I wish I could tell you it was the only test they did on an innocent child. But, I'd be lying. It wasn't. These have been happening to me once a month since then, I am unsusually strong, fast, smart, I have an amazing eye sight, sense of smell, and a great hearing. But, this, is just the beginning, of my story. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

I have been thinking, since the second enhancement, there is only one way out of here. I have been planning it out, for years. I made myself wait until I had two extra years worth of abilities. Now I can move faster then any human. I can hear a twig snap from a half mile away. I can easily tackle a grown man. Now, I believe I am ready. Today is the day I go into the 47th Annual Hunger Games.

I will save one miserable girl from a deathly fate. Last year I had to watch my sister die. I think I almost felt sorrow. But if you tell a living soul that, I will break your neck. Believe me. I can do that. Her name was Marie. She was the only one of my family members who would sneak off and see me whenever she could. Even though I didn't love her anymore, I felt like I owed her. So since I had long ago abandoned my real last name, that I didn't remember it. Now I call myself Elle Marie.

The reaping isn't until 11 here. Most people are up at the crack of dawn worrying. Not me. I groggily get up 10:30. I make myself look presentable with the dark green dress they have put out for me, and pin my hair out of my face, with long brown curls falling over my shoulders. I pull on the sandals they have given me, and I go to wait.

They draw a name. I don't even here it. The girl walks up holding back tear she looks about 13, with blonde hair pined up, and a pale blue dress. I quickly raise my hand. I shout "I volunteer" so loud the people around me shutter. I didn't want them to miss me. The look to "doctor". His name is Paul Raden, and the face he wears is sheer terror. There is no doubt in my mind that he will be tortured for this. I gave an evil laugh, and mounted the stage. Then they call the boys name, he looks about 16, and has jet black hair, and dark blue eyes like his father. His name, is Blaze Raden. Revenge is sweet, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening Ceremonies are tonight. I hate all of my prep team, they don't have a clue. You would never guess what they are making me wear. Not ever. Saline. Yes, you heard me right, saline. Saline is what the capitol dumb capitol people use for some of their beauty modifications. Okay, my outfit isn't normal saline, they have died it a dark royal blue, dried it in the shape of a small strapless dress, and added chemicals so it doesn't fall apart and crumble. It also has a little diamond shape cut out of it on the top. I guess it's pretty, if you like dressing up like the stupid capitol people. I obviously don't.

We wore the stupid outfits in the chariots behind huge, speckled light grey horses. This is the first time I really noticed my district partner Blaze. He has dark black slacks that match his eyes perfectly. A white tunic, a stethoscope hanging around his neck, and get this! You know the small diamond cut out of my dress? Well, he is wearing it in as necklace! I don't want us linked together! His father tortured me and I will enjoy torturing him! So, I lean over, and rip it off his neck.


End file.
